ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin
LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin ' is the third Ninjago video game, to be released on Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Description “'LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin' will be the most expansive adventure game through the Ninjago universe that we have ever made to-date,” said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “Kids will get a kick out of playing as their favorite Ninja warriors battling a new enemy with an exciting array of cool vehicles, mechs and even dragons!” The game sees a new threat, named Ronin, come to Ninjago. With help from his army of dark samurai, Ronin steals the Ninjas' memories using an ancient weapon called the Obsidian Glaive. The Ninja forget how to use their elemental powers, and it is up to the players to help them find their Obsidian weapons, regain their memories, and reclaim their powers before Ronin completes his plan and releases an even greater evil on Ninjago. The game will feature locales from the TV series, including the Ice Temple, the Toxic Bogs, and a new island, as well the mountain village of Spinjago, where the Ninja are currently training with Grand Sensei Dareth and Sensei Wu. Using their Spinjitzu abilities, players can unleash their Ninjas’ elemental power to fight enemies and solve puzzles, and can team up and create multi-elemental builds using the Tornado of Creation. Levels 1. Prologue #Chen's Island #Chen's Dungeon #Spinjago Chase 2. The Sea of Sand #Kryptarium Prison #Crashcourse Canyon #Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk 3. The Tea of Insight #The Toxic Bogs #The Skeleton Mines #The Caves of Despair 4. The Obsidian Sword #The Fire Temple #The Volcano Core #Volcanic Slide 5. The Frozen Wastes #The Glacier Barrens #The Ice Temple #Frost-bite Chamber 6. Revenge of the Nindroids #Ninjago City #The Storm Farms #The Lightning Temple 7. The Vaults of Ice and Fire #The Vault of Fire #The Vault of Ice #Ice Slide 8. The Primal Fulcrum #Fangpyre Tomb #Hiroshi's Labyrinth #The Fulcrum Chamber 9. Return to Chen's Island #The Endless Ocean #Island Assault #Chen's Palace 10. Between Worlds #Portal Dive #Dimensional Space #Final Showdown Characters Kai SoRCKai.png|'Kai Weaponry: Red Katana Cost: 0|link=Kai SoRCKai(Tournament).png|'Kai (Tournament)' Weaponry: Red Katana Cost: 0|link=Kai SoRKaiDX.png|'Kai (DX)' Weaponry: Sword of Fire Cost: 20,000|link=Kai SoRKaiZX.png|'Kai (ZX)' Weaponry: Sword of Fire Cost: 20,000|link=Kai SoRKai(Elemental).png|'Kai (Elemental)' Weaponry: Fire Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Kai SoRKai(Techno).png|'Kai (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000 SoRCKai(Jungle).png|'Kai (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Sword Cost: 0|link=Kai Jay SoRCJay.png|'Jay' Weaponry: Gray Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRCJay(Tournament).png|'Jay (Tournament)' Weaponry: Gray Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRJayDX.png|'Jay (DX)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 20,000|link=Jay SoRJayZX.png|'Jay (ZX)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 20,000|link=Jay SoRJayElemental.png|'Jay (Elemental)' Weaponry: Lightning Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Jay SoRJayTechno.png|'Jay (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Jay SoRCJay(Jungle).png|'Jay (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Nunchucks Cost: 0|link=Jay SoRJayShowhost.png|'Jay (Showhost)' Weaponry: Nunchucks of Lightning Cost: 100,000 Cole SoRCCole.png|'Cole' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRCCole(Tournament).png|'Cole (Tournament)' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRColeDX.png|'Cole (DX)' Weaponry: Scythe of Quakes Cost: 20,000|link=Cole SoRColeZX.png|'Cole (ZX)' Weaponry: Scythe of Quakes Cost: 20,000|link=Cole SoRColeElemental.png|'Cole (Elemental)' Weaponry: Earth Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Cole SoRColeTechno.png|'Cole (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Cole SoRCCole(Jungle).png|'Cole (Jungle)' Weaponry: Obsidian Scythe Cost: 0|link=Cole SoRColeLumberjack.png|'Cole (Lumberjack)' Weaponry: Gray Scythe Cost: 20,000 Zane SoRCZane.png|'Zane' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 0|link=Zane SoRCZane(Titanium).png|'Zane (Titanium)' Weaponry: Obsidian Sais Cost: 0|link=Zane SoRZaneDX.png|'Zane (DX)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 20,000|link=Zane SoRZaneZX.png|'Zane (ZX)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 20,000|link=Zane SoRZaneElemental.png|'Zane (Elemental)' Weaponry: Ice Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Zane SoRZaneTechno.png|'Zane (Techno)' Weaponry: Techno Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Zane SoRZanePink.png|'Zane (Pink)' Weaponry: Shurikens of Ice Cost: 150,000|link=Zane Sensei Wu SoRSenseiWuClassic.png|'Sensei Wu (Classic)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 100,000|link=Sensei Wu SoRCSenseiWu.png|'Sensei Wu' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 0|link=Sensei Wu Nya SoRCNya.png|'Nya' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 0|link=Nya SoRNyaKabuki.png|'Nya (Kabuki)' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 250,000|link=Nya SoRCSamuraiX.png|'Samurai X' Weaponry: Golden Katana Cost: 0|link=Nya Lloyd SoRYoungLloyd.png|'Lloyd (Young)' Weaponry: Club Cost: 100,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydTournament.png|'Lloyd (Tournament)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydZX.png|'Lloyd (ZX)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 20,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydElemental.png|'Lloyd (Elemental)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRCLloyd(Techno).png|'Lloyd (Techno)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 0|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRLloydJungle.png|'Lloyd (Jungle)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Lloyd Garmadon SoRGoldLloyd.png|'Lloyd (Gold Ninja)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000 Dareth SoRDareth.png|'Dareth' Weaponry: Zoojitzu Cost: 0|link=Dareth Garmadon SoRSenseiGarmadonC.png|'Sensei Garmadon (Classic)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 50,000|link=Garmadon SoRGarmTournament.png|'Sensei Garmadon' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 50,000|link=Garmadon SoRLordGarmadonOverlord.png|'Lord Garmadon (Overlord)' Weaponary: Golden Weapons Cost: 500,000|link=Garmadon SoRLGarm.png|'Lord Garmadon' Weaponary: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000|link=Garmadon Pythor P. Chumsworth SoRPythor.png|'Pythor P Chumsworth' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 500,000|link=Pythor P. Chumsworth SoRPythor1.png|'Pythor (Bleached)' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 250,000|link=Pythor P. Chumsworth Serpentine SoRSkalidor.png|'Skalidor' Weaponry: Constrictai Double-Headed Axe Cost: 250,000|link=Skalidor SoRBytar.png|'Bytar' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 50,000|link=Bytar SoRCChokun.png|'Chokun' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 50,000|link=Chokun SoRSnike.png|'Snike' Weaponry: Fangblade Cost: 100,000|link=Snike SoRFangtom.png|'Fangtom' Weaponry: Fangpyre Staff Cost: 250,000|link=Fangtom SoRFangdam.png|'Fangdam' Weaponry: Fangpyre Staff Cost: 50,000|link=Fangdam SoRFangSuei.png|'Fang-Suei' Weaponry: Trusty Axe Cost: 20,000|link=Fang-Suei SoRSnappa.png|'Snappa' Weaponry: The Thorn Cost: 20,000|link=Snappa SoRSkales.png|'Skales' Weaponry: Hypnobrai Staff Cost: 250,000|link=Skales SoRSlithraa.png|'Slithraa' Weaponry: Gold Scimitar Cost: 100,000|link=Slithra SoRMezmo.png|'Mezmo' Weaponry: Mezmo's Golden Hypno Fang Cost: 100,000|link=Mezmo SoRRattla.png|'Rattla' Weaponry: The Thorn Cost: 50,000|link=Rattla SoRCAcidicus.png|'Acidicus' Weaponary: Fangblade Cost: 250,000|link=Acidicus SoRLizaru.png|'Lizaru' Weaponry: Double-Sided Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Lizaru SoRSpitta.png|'Spitta' Weaponry: Spitta's Toxic Toothpick Cost: 100,000|link=Spitta SoRLasha.png|'Lasha' Weaponry: Golden Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Lasha Nindroids SoRPixal.png|'P.I.X.A.L' Weaponry: Spike Blade Cost: 250,000|link=P.I.X.A.L SoRCryptor.png|'General Cryptor' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 200,000|link=General Cryptor SoRNindroid.png|'Nindroid Soldier' Weaponry: Nindroid Saw Blades Cost: 50,000 SoRNindroid.png|'Nindroid Warrior' Weaponry: Double Laser Swords Cost: (50,000)|link=Nindroid Warrior SoRDrone.png|'Nindroid Drone' Weaponry: Attack Blades Cost: (50,000)|link=Nindroid Drone SoRMindroid.png|'Min-Droid' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: (200,000)|link=Min-Droid Skulkin SoRFrakjaw.png|'Frakjaw'' Weaponry: Golden Battle Mace Cost: 200,000|link=Frakjaw SoRBone.png|'Bonezai' Weaponry: Golden Pick Axe Cost: 50,000|link=Bonezai SoRChopov.png|'Chopov' Weaponry: Silver Dark Blade Cost: 50,000|link=Chopov SoRWyplash.png|'Wyplash' Weaponry: Golden Heli-Chains Cost: 150,000|link=Wyplash SoRCNuckal.png|'Nuckal' Weaponry: Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe Cost: 100,000|link=Nuckal SoRKruncha.png|'Kruncha' Weaponry: Silver Dark Blade Cost: 100,000|link=Kruncha SoRKrazi.png|'Krazi' Weaponary: Golden Bone Cost: 100,000|link=Krazi Stone Army SoRKuzu.png|'General Kozu' Weaponry: Four Butterfly Swords Cost: 500,000|link=General Kozu SoRStoneWarrior.png|'Stone Warrior' Weaponry: Twin Butterfly Swords Cost: 100,000|link=Stone Warrior SoRStoneSwordsman.png|'Stone Swordsman' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: 100,000|link=Stone Swordsman SoRStoneScout.png|'Stone Scout' Weaponry: Butterfly Sword Cost: 150,000|link=Stone Scout Ronin and Dark Samurais SoRRon1.png|'Ronin' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 250,000|link=Ronin SoRRoninMask.png|'Ronin (Masked)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 500,000|link=Ronin SoRCRonin.png|'Ronin (Mercenary)' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 0|link=Ronin SoRWarrior1.png|'Ronin Warrior' Weaponry: Twin Katanas Cost: 50,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRWarrior2.png|'Ronin Samurai' Weaponry: Black Katana Cost: 50,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRStudent.png|'Ronin Warrior (Disguise)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 20,000|link=Dark Samurai SoRRoninStudent1.png|'Ronin Samurai (Disguise)' Weaponry: Nin-Jô Cost: 10,000|link=Dark Samurai Miscellaneous SoREd.png|'Ed' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Ed SoREdna.png|'Edna' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Edna SoRCMisako.png|'Misako' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 0|link=Misako SoRHibiki.png|'Hibiki' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 10,000|link=Hibiki SoRMailman.png|'The Mailman' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 50,000|link=Postman SoRChen.png|'Master Chen' Weaponary: Staff of Elements Cost: '''500,000|link=Chen SoRSkylor.png|'Skylor' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Skylor SoRKarlof.png|'Karlof' Weaponry: Metal Fists Cost: 150,000|link=Karlof SoRShade.png|'Shade' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Shade SoRTurner.png|'Turner' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 500,000|link=Griffin Turner SoRNeuro.png|'Neuro' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 250,000|link=Neuro SoRAsh.png|'Ash' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Ash SoRPaleman.png|'Paleman' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000|link=Paleman SoRTox.png|'Toxikita' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 100,000|link=Tox SoRGravis.png|'Gravis' Weaponary: Melee Cost: 50,000|link=Gravis SoRJacobPevsner.png|'Jacob Pevsner' Weaponry: Sitar Cost: 250,000|link=Jacob Pevsner SoRSilverEye.png|'Silver Eye' Weaponary: Fangblade Cost: 20,000|link=Eyezor SoRMojo.png|'Mojo' Weaponary: Anacondrai Blade Cost:'20,000|link=Chope SoRZumo.png|'Zumo Weaponary: Anacondrai Blade Cost: 500,000|link=Zugu SoRAnacondraiCult.png|'Anacondrai Warrior' Weaponry: Golden Major Spear Cost: 250,000 SoRPrisoner.png|'Prisoner' Weaponry: Pipe Cost: 100,000 SoRGuard.png|'Prison Guard' Weaponry: Club Cost: 20,000 SoRSpinjagoVillager.png|'Spinjago Citizen' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 10,000 SoRNoImage.png|'Ginderbread Man' Weaponry: Melee Cost: 150,000 Trivia *This game is an untold story from the TV series, which takes place between the 4th and 5th seasons of the show. ** However, its regarded as non-canon in the TV series, though Ronin is still noted to have a past history with the Ninja. * This game (like the other LEGO Games made by TT) have the Ninjas' pupil be the white dot in their eyes. * The Overlord and Samukai are the only characters not to be shown as free-play or story characters despite the fact that they have minifigures. Errors * The Elemental Masters are never seen or mentioned in the story, only appearing as unlockable characters. In addition, Bolobo and Chamille don't appear at all. * P.I.X.A.L. is also absent and not mentioned, even though she should still be in Zane mind. * The Ninja have still access to their Golden Weapon vehicles, even though they where destroyed when the weapons became the Mega Weapon and later, the golden armor. Additionally, the vehicles are shown to have the ability to transform into one of the Ninjas' later vehicles, for example Kai's Blade Cycle becomes his Kai Fighter and back again during the Ninjas' travel through the desert. * In the story line of the game, Lloyd was the only one still to have his Techno Robes in the game while the rest of the Ninja had their Jungle Robes on. * Jungle Lloyd's character token has Cole's face instead of Lloyd's normal face. * At the end of the Caves of Despair level, Cole is seen with his original outfit instead of his Jungle Robes. * The same means goes for Jay at the end of the Fangpyre Tomb level. * Jay ZX's character token has Kai's face instead of Jay's normal face. * Chopov's character token shows him with white chest spikes instead of black ones. * Karlof's character token shows him with the Ronin Samurai's torso rather than his own torso. Gallery Ronin.jpg|Announcement artwork the obisidian weapons.jpg|Full Cover With the jungle ninja and the obisidian weapons Shadioofronin.jpg|Another teaser which shows all the armies (except for the Stone Army) and main antagonists (except the Overlord, Skales, Pythor, Samukai, and Lord Garmadon) and Ronin in full battle armor. SOR.jpg Category:Video Games Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin